In providing a sensory system for a lift there is a need to ensure safe operation of the system as a whole. This would include regulating opening and closing of doors of a lift door of a car so that in operation they do not hazard anyone entering or leaving the car. There have in the past been provided a number of systems seeking to control door operation which have varied in effectiveness and complexity.